


To See Her Safely Home

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jedi Family Feels, Platonic Relationships, Youngling!Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: Newly-found Ahsoka Tano makes her first journey to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple.





	To See Her Safely Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> Inspired by that glimpse we see in Clone Wars of Plo Koon meeting tiny!Ahsoka, and an amazingly adorable piece of fanart.
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #17: Blanket/Warm-Up/Fireplace. ~ RK

**To See Her Safely Home**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

Staring out of the viewport in his cabin aboard the courier transport did nothing to help him ignore the pull he felt in the Force to go to the Foundling temporarily residing in the cabin down the corridor. Jedi Master Plo Koon gazed out into space, reflecting on his recent mission. It had gone well and smoothly. What had been a surprise was the discovery of a toddler strong in the Force during his mission. It did not occur often for Plo Koon, finding new Younglings. That usually fell to the Finders’ responsibilities. However, find the child he did, and he promptly sent a summons to the Jedi Temple requesting a Finder or Crèche Master be sent immediately to Shili to test and take charge of the child he’d discovered.

What he hadn’t realized at the time was that the Force has seen fit to establish a gentle connection between him and the toddler as he delayed his departure from the planet by waiting for his fellow Jedi to arrive for the little one. His awareness of that connection grew the longer he spent away from the curious and bright eyed Togruta girl he’d given over to the Crèche Master. But to acknowledge it, to encourage it, could damage her future among the Order, potentially inhibiting her ability to connect to her future master when she was chosen as a Padawan Learner.

She had been bold in her fearless approach of him on the planet.

_His mission complete in all but formality, Plo Koon had been speaking to the Governor and other planetary officials when a hush descended over those gathered. He turned and saw that the gathered officials had parted, opening the floor wide to a tiny girl-child who had planted her feet firmly to mask her barely concealed shyness and blinked up at him with her large, clear, and inquisitive blue eyes. Plo Koon tilted his head to return her gaze, feeling the shock and affront of the adult Togrutas around them, and seeing that this child also felt it from observing her as her body language shifted from bold confidence to self-consciousness and embarrassment. In that moment, he wondered if she could sense the Force and feel it around them all in that open reception space._

_Her eyes flitted to the silent, imposing adults of her people and she stepped back, chastened by the disapproval radiating from them by her curious actions._ This will not do _, Plo Koon decided and took a step towards the child, lowered himself to one knee, bringing them closer in height and lessening any intimidation his height over her could instill, and offered his four fingered hand. She did not hesitate. She accepted his silent offer of friendship and placed her tiny hand against his waiting palm. He curled his fingers around her hand, encompassing it entirely, securely. She blinked, and with it her shyness melted away into ease enough to flash a soft grin at him. He smiled back at her, but cursed his necessary breathing mask, knowing it made him difficult to read for most beings by hiding the expressions of his mouth and eyes. His self-consciousness vanished when instead of growing uneasy the tiny Togruta’s smile grew and grew until she laughed. Plo Koon gently tightened his hand around hers and allowed himself to share in her delight at finding someone like her and laughed with her. He may not be a Togruta, but it did not seem to matter to her when she threw herself at his available shin and hugged his leg, her giggles contagious to him._

_“Hello, Youngling,” he finally managed to say, knowing the term would soon be accurate for her. Their hands touching confirmed for him more than clearly that she was indeed Force sensitive and that her very sensitivity to it had drawn her to him that day and coaxed her to take her first steps into a larger world than Shili alone._

_He learned that her name was Ahsoka Tano._

It had not taken much effort to gain permission to take her to the Jedi Temple for training in the ways of the Force and the Order. Her parents, pleased and honored by the consideration of their daughter by a Jedi Master, encouraged him to interact with their child as they awaited the arrival of a Finder or Crèche Master. He did not teach her, but he had played with her, demonstrating levitation using the Force to hold her toys just out of reach and watching her try to grab them, or sitting quietly in the room while she entertained herself.

Only once did he give in to her demand for a story and he only gave in because her parents visibly struggled to hold back laughter at their child’s aggressive request after they told him what exactly she wanted. He folded himself into a meditative position and began to tell his Foundling a legend from Jedi History. She had crept closer and closer to him, rapt with attention despite not understanding him, until she’d managed to crawl onto his lap before Plo Koon had truly registered she’d done it. He stopped his narrative, uncertain what to do. She made the decision for him as she curled into his chest, one hand firmly gripping his tunics, blue eyes looking at him patiently waiting for his tale to continue. Admitting to himself that he was enchanted by his little Foundling, he sighed in defeat and wrapped his patterned, dark robe around her and continued the story. Before he had finished it, she had fallen asleep against him. He’d watched over her the entire night.

The next morning, the Crèche Master had arrived on Shili and had taken charge of the Foundling as protocol demanded. They departed for Coruscant that evening. Plo Koon obeyed the established guidelines for the occasion and did not assist the Crèche Master during the entirety of the journey. The compulsion to go to the small Togruta and ease her fears and anxiety at being in unfamiliar surroundings and in the company of an unfamiliar person grew and grew with each hour as Ahsoka’s agitation increased. Still he did not interfere. She was in the capable hands of the Crèche Master now, and he intended to demonstrate confidence in his fellow Jedi’s abilities whether or not he truly felt that confidence.

“Master Jedi,” the pilot said over the intership communications, “We’re making our final approach into Coruscant.”

Plo used the Force to activate voice reception in his cabin as he continued gazing out of the port into the stars. “Understood. Thank you.”

The Force thrummed with a spike in anxiety from the Crèche Master’s cabin. Anxiety quickly shifted into an emotional release of crying and screaming he could both feel and hear from where he stood. With a decisive nod to his viewport, Plo disregarded the protocol and purposefully strode to the door of the cabin from which nothing but anxiety, fear, and unease had emanated since they had boarded the transport. The door opened for him but he did not cross the threshold. The Crèche Master whirled and pierced Plo with an exasperated and exhausted expression, torn between the irritation of a Master refusing to obey Foundling protocol and desperately wanting the help. Plo Koon ignored the Crèche Master and instead focused on the squirming Togruta girl in the other Jedi’s arms. “Koh-to-yah, Little ‘Soka,” he said warmly.

She gasped and found him with her huge eyes at the first syllable he spoke. Ahsoka threw her arms forward, reaching for the one familiar person in all of this uprooting experience, trying to either escape the person holding her or get him to come to her. “Koo-too-yeah!”

Plo Koon laughed low in his chest as he approached. “Your pronunciation will improve with time.” She tilted her head to one side, puzzlement clear. The closer he came to her, the less she struggled. Ahsoka grabbed onto the edge of his robe the moment he stood close enough to touch. Plo Koon acknowledged the Crèche Master after that contact. “I would like to show her something if I can take her.” The Crèche Master shifted, still uncertain where to draw the line between protocol and assistance with a difficult Foundling. “She will return to your care before we land,” he promised. With a tired nod, the Crèche Master agreed.

Plo Koon slid out of his outer robe without dislodging it from the child’s firm grasp. With an efficiency and skill that surprised both of the adults, he wrapped the wide-eyed Foundling in it, transforming his billowing robe into a thick, warm blanket within seconds. “Come, Little ‘Soka,” he said, “Let us see your new home.” He walked with her into the cockpit for the best approach view. Her curious eyes stared at the growing planet in front of them, a planet filled with sparkling lights and ships everywhere around it both arriving and departing. “This is Coruscant,” Plo Koon explained.

“Corant,” she tried to repeat.

“Yes, and on Coruscant is the Jedi Temple, where—”

“Jedi?”

Plo nodded. “That is where we live.”

“Where?”

“The Jedi Temple.”

Ahsoka continued staring. “Oh.” She shook in fear as the ship traveled through the atmosphere, but once the turbulence passed and the endless cityscape filled the view, she gasped in wonder. She turned her head up to Plo in excitement.

“Look,” he said, nodding forward. She faced front again and saw a huge building with five towers growing bigger and bigger. Looking at it, Ahsoka felt no fear, only a sense of warmth. She relaxed against Plo Koon as she both heard and felt him say, “Welcome home, Little ‘Soka.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it, or hit the kudos button if you're shy. Thanks for reading! ~ RK


End file.
